


it's time to go

by daddiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitter Castiel (Supernatural), Bittersweet, Castiel as Steve (Supernatural: I'm No Angel), Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), Gas-N-Sip Employee Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Dean Winchester, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddiel/pseuds/daddiel
Summary: a rewrite of the supermarket boyfriend scene, but how i imagine it would go in the reality where dean and cas were already canon
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	it's time to go

The store bell chimes above the door. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, but today it makes the empty aisles of the roadside Gas-N-Sip feel lonelier.

“Oh,” a voice comes from behind him. He stops his can stacking and pastes on a smile, ready to recite the same boring greeting he’s given everyone else who walked through that door.

“Welcome to the Gas-N-Sip. What can I do to help you today? Are you,” as he turns around, the words die on his tongue.

“Funny seeing you here,” the voice smirks.

“Yes, very funny. You have found my place of work. Is there anything you need, sir? Can I interest you in some,” he pauses and looks around, “some pie?”

“You know I’m not-”

“Oh, are you looking for something more essential?”

“No, you know-”

“Great! You will find things like toilet paper and toothpaste in aisle six,” he smiles and shifts back to stack the remaining cans.

A hand reaches out, gripping his shoulder, “Can’t we just talk?”

“What are you here for, Dean? What is there to talk about?” 

“How are you doing?” Dean stuffs his hands deep into the pockets of his all-too-familiar leather jacket.

He scoffs, “How am I doing?”

“Yes.”

“Let me get this straight, you somehow found me in a gas station grocery store in Idaho-- God knows how you managed that-- and all you want is to know how I’m doing?” Forcefully, he places the last can on the shelf and moves to the next unopened box of goods.

“Cas, come on, buddy,” Dean says with a sigh.

The box slams on the floor. “Don’t call me buddy. I’m not your buddy. After everything-”

“C’mon, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He moves closer again, but Cas pulls away.

“What did you expect would happen?” Shaking his head, he crouches down and reaches into his apron for his boxcutter; frustration courses through him as it’s not in any of his pockets.

“Here.” Dean holds out his knife.

He jumps back up. “Dean, what has gotten into you? Why would you even bring that in here? Are you trying to make me lose my job?” He glances to see his manager in the back hallway.

He laughs. “You won’t lose your job because of me, hotshot, relax.” Cas stares wearily at the knife before taking it and slicing open the box. The sound of ripping cardboard fills the store.

“Thank you,” he says, handing back the knife.

“Sure. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“You wouldn’t let me if I tried.”

“Right.” He pockets the knife. “So…”

“So, what? Believe it or not, letting me use a knife does not suddenly fix all our problems.”

“Never said it did,” he says with a wistful smile.

“Great.” Rolling his eyes, Cas starts unpacking and stocking the shelf. A mumble sounds behind him. He sighs. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Nothing, nothing.”

The can in his hand slams onto the shelf. “Dean.”

“Yes?” His back straightens.

“Just stop. Whatever you think being here will do, it won’t. You told me to leave. You. I left for no other reason than you asking me.”

“Cas, I-”

“No, there’s nothing,” he turns at the chime of the bell above the door, and following the sound comes a stout man. “Hello, welcome to the Gas-N-Sip. What can I do to help you today?” The man walks by without a word.

“What a dick,” Dean mutters under his breath.

“Yes, well…” As Cas turns back, they catch each other’s eyes. A soft smile spreads across his face, but it barely reaches his eyes before dropping. “You can’t be here, Dean.”

His shoulders sag, and he paces the linoleum. “I know I have no right to ask you to come back, but here I am doing it. Come back, Cas. Please… come home.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback if you want (positive or negative idc) :p


End file.
